Various types of self-defense weapons are known in the prior art. However, most existing self-defense weapons are limited to only one option, such as pepper spray or an electric shock. In the event of an attack, the circumstances may call for a variety of weapons. The beginning of the encounter may only call for the identification and discombobulation of an unknown approaching stranger, in which case a blinding light is ideal. Once the stranger is identified as a threat, but is still a distance away, pepper spray becomes the ideal deterrent. Finally, once the attacker is upon the victim, a stun gun becomes the best option. What is needed, and what the present 3-in-1 self-defense apparatus provides, is a combination self-defense weapon having a blinding LED light panel, a pepper spray, and a stun gun. Other existing combination weapons are often too large, or are designed for police or military use and to be worn on a utility belt. The present 3-in-1 self-defense weapon is compact and unassuming, and is thus an ideal weapon to be kept in a small bag or purse by everyday citizens.